


Changes

by pngin_lvr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Multi, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pngin_lvr/pseuds/pngin_lvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years have passed and Sanji has changed a lot more than you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you arrive back at Sabaody you adjust your goatee, smooth your jacket, and give a one-fingered salute to the okama who dropped you off.

That's when you notice the women.

Real women.

Not men-turned-into-women like some of the okama chose to become after Iva arrived.

And definitely not men-dressed as women.

Actual, honest to goodness, born that way women. You haven't seen hide nor hair nor delicate curve of a woman for two years, so it's understandable you're overwhelmed.

And that's before you notice the men.

Real men.

Manly men.

Who don't wear tights.

Or dresses.

Or anything remotely feminine.

Big buff men -who were never your type (with one exception)- are suddenly as nosebleed inducing as the women.

When you get to Shakky's bar, you aren't too surprised to be the seventh to arrive. After all, Iva had promised you a reward for mastering newkama kenpo but had been called off the island before you could, so you had waited as long as possible for him. The okama had provided you with a ship, but had been unable to give you what you really wanted.

When you were done being outraged at Zoro's timeliness, ignoring Duval, and drooling over Nami, you decided to go shopping because everything on the ship is two years old and not even Franky's fridge can keep vegetables fresh that long.

When you find the swordsman while you're looking for fish, you decide to bring him along so he won't get lost.

It's not because you're itching for a fight.

And it's definitely not because you want to engage in a different kind of activity.

But when he calls you "number seven" you decide kicking him into a bloody pulp sounds like a good idea.

And when he tries to cop a feel later, you brush him off and tell him to stop. Of course, being Zoro, he thinks this means you want him to drag you into the nearest alley and kiss you breathless. (Not that the bandages around your chest help.) You kick him away and tell him you aren't interested in picking up where you left off with him. He can't deny your obvious lack of erection so he backs off. For now. You aren't stupid enough to think he won't come to you the next time he gets horny.

When you get the call from Franky about the Marines, you use the opportunity to make fun of Zoro's intelligence until you notice the gathering on the next island. When you hear the sounds you just know Luffy is in the middle of it. So the two of you go to run interference and lead your crazy captain to the Sunny.

The very sight of Perona turns you on like there's no tomorrow and her scent is even better, but when the whole crew is reunited and you get an eyeful of how much Nami and Robin have, uh, _matured_ , since you last saw them, there is no holding back the explosive nosebleed that's been building since you arrived on the island. Then Boa Hancock arrives and you turn to stone. At least until Luffy tells you he's friends with her, then you just freak out. You pass out for a while due to lack of blood later but catch up pretty quickly when you wake up.

You head to the kitchen to put the groceries away and have your theories about Zoro leaving you alone proven correct. He's up behind you and kissing your neck before you push him off. He demands to know what happened, what changed. You shrug and repeat that you're not interested in continuing your previous relationship. He asks if there is someone else, if you met someone where you were. You vehemently deny it, after all, you were stuck in okama hell for two years. You tell him the truth: that because of something that happened you are unwilling to get into any sort of relationship. With anyone. He just growls and stalks off, unsatisfied with your answer.

When the ship is attacked, you're surprised to see a familiar face from the East Blue, but when the one guy who managed to get on the ship looks at Nami with less than pure thoughts, you quickly forget about that and defend her before suffering a third nosebleed.

You recover and manage to maintain consciousness after Nami puts her coat on, and go to help Luffy tame the Kraken. You use the speed you gained fleeing okama to help defend Luffy and turn one of the tentacles into takoyaki, Zoro turns another into sashimi, and then the rubber man knocks the thing out with one punch. You're distracted by the T-shirt wearing shark, and the three of you end up getting pulled down by the current and losing consciousness again.

When you come to, Zoro has taken off your jacket and shirt and is working on the bandages. You kick him as far away as possible in a bubble and demand to know what the hell he's thinking. He silences you with a bruising kiss and continues to undress you. You struggle but there's really nowhere to go when you're who knows how deep underwater. Finally, the bandages get loose enough that your breasts pop out.

He freezes. You know that whatever he expected, this wasn't it. You can't think in your panic and wait for his reaction but he's even harder to read now that he has one eye.

When he finally moves, it's to cup your breasts. You weren't expecting that and have to grit your teeth to keep from moaning. It feels even better than when you touch them and you're sure it has everything to do with the fact that it's _him_.

Zoro's eye widens as something clicks in his tiny brain and he suddenly grabs your crotch and shocks you back into reality. You push him off and tell him that yes, you have been turned into a woman. You proceed to threaten to chop his dick off if he tells anyone. You quickly wrap yourself back up and are buttoning up your shirt when you notice the Hat.

You swear and point it out to the swordsman before turning to survey the surrounding darkness. You hear his muttered curse and feel the vibration of the bubble as he grabs the precious item. You barely spot the sinking form of your captain and kick the bubble over to rescue him.

You work with Zoro to get all the water out of Luffy's lungs. When he regains consciousness, he orders the two of you to find the Kraken so he can finish taming it. The four of you, including the giant octopus that Luffy had dubbed Surume, begin the search for the Thousand Sunny.

When you finally found the ship you called home, it was under attack by an umibozu. Luffy quickly orders the Kraken to attack. You are overjoyed to be back in the presence of the lovely flowers Nami and Robin but manage to not get another nosebleed. And then a volcano erupts and you have to run away as fast as possible. But just the thought of Fishman Island and the mermaids that live there have you relapsing and causing Chopper to wonder at your ability to have perverted thoughts in the middle of an emergency.

As Surume pulls you down into the trench that leads to the underwater paradise that is your destination, there is another eruption and a landslide threatens to crush the Sunny. Zoro, being a brainless marimo, tries to exit the bubble until the beautiful Robin informs him that the water pressure would kill even him. You know the only reason Luffy is still alive is because he is made of rubber. You can't help but be impressed when Ussop is the one who ends up saving the crew.

Of course, Strawhat luck being what it is, a stray boulder manages to knock the Kraken unconscious and you plummet into the depths. You ignore yet another of Brooke's bad jokes as you and the rest of the crew examine the source of the mysterious light 10,000 meters under the sea: Fishman Island, home to the mermaid princess of your dreams.

Then Chopper tells you that you will die if you meet any mermaids. You quickly inform him, and Ussop, that you would rather look at mermaids and die of a nosebleed, than live your life without fulfilling this dream. Ussop calls you scum, but you think you deserve some happiness after two years in hell.

Then the Kraken abandons ship after you run into a herd of sea monsters whose riders offer you a choice: join the New Fishman Pirates or die. Luffy, predictably, refuses and Franky blasts you into the bubble that surrounds the island. But when the second bubble leads to the sea, you are unable to fight the current and save Nami-san and Robin-chan.

When you come to for the n-th time that day you are surprised to find yourself in Keimi's lovely apartment and have her looking cuter than ever. Her soup is delicious even though it's cold, although she refuses your offer to share warmth.

You nearly lose it when you learn about the mermaid café, but manage to pull through. You deserve every minute of mermaids you can get. You do break down in tears when you see Mermaid Cove. This is your paradise, your All Blue. If not for the fact that you can feel the bandages holding your breasts down, you would think it was a dream. When one of the beautiful sea creatures grabs your hand, you realize that even though it is real, it won't last. But then you decide you're going to try to enjoy every moment.

Then the princes come and you have to hide. But the only available place is in the bosom of one of the mermaids. You try. Really, you do. But you were doomed when they stayed more than thirty seconds.

Your dreams consist of mermaids and Zoro and sex and when you wake up your disorientated and confused with no idea how or why you are where you are. You think back but can't remember which Luffy and Ussop seem determined to keep it that way. When Ussop mentions blood donors and you hear a feminine voice you perk up at the thought of having female blood running through your veins. Unfortunately, the people behind the curtain are okama. You start frothing at the mouth when you realize what that means: You have _okama_ blood inside of you. You scream in horror and Ussop berates you, saying you should at least thank them.

You are still recovering from the shock of seeing Splash and Splatter when Luffy mentions almost dying from poison in Impel Down but before you can make a big deal about it, Chopper kicks all of them out saying you need rest, and that while they explore he will watch you. You lie down and decide to listen to the doctor and settle down but a commotion outside keeps you from falling asleep. You think back to your dreams and wonder what sex would feel like as a girl. You've already explored this body thoroughly so you recognize the slippery sensation that signals your arousal. You wish you could bring yourself to orgasm but can't because of Chopper's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

You wait calmly as the spiked fishmen rush toward you, inwardly scoffing at their nickname for you. 'Legs man"? Really? That's the best they could come up with?Just before the needles come close enough to touch, you take a practiced step on thin air and launch yourself upwards, leaving the fishmen to impale each other. You quickly climb to the enemies preparing to dive bomb the mermaid princess and roast them after declaring yourself her knight.

Its then that you notice that you notice that you didn't escape the attack of the spiky fishmen unscathed; your jacket, shirt, and bindings were slashed, leaving your breasts for all to see. Everyone pauses for a second before you yell to your nakama that you'll explain later, and the battle for Fishman Island resumes.

During lunch of the day you leave Fishman Island, you explain what happened to you in Kamabakka. Luffy and Robin understand as soon as you mention Ivankov but the others require more details. You look pleadingly at Robin, but she just motions for you to continue. As you tell the others about the okama queen's powers, you muse that Robin, like Nami, is wonderful when scheming.

When everyone understands, except for Zoro who is sleeping and doesn't deserve to know anyway, it is quickly decided that you can no longer sleep in the men's room. You jump on the chance to sleep with the ladies, but Nami violently informs you that you will be sleeping in the unoccupied Captain's quarters.

Chopper asks if he can perform a complete examination. You agree because it is hard to deny the reindeer anything. You kick Brooke out of your kitchen when he attempts to ask to see your panties. Franky remarks that you are still 'supah,' while Ussop jokes that you were so feminine before that there really isn't any change. You send him the way of the skeleton. Robin mentions a dress she owns that would look perfect on you. You shudder before informing her and Nami that you would do anything they ask of you but to please, never ask that.

A snort comes from Zoro's direction, and the newly awakened swordsman asks if you're scared of a dress. You emphatically deny his claim and kick his chair to the ground.

Franky asks you not to damage the ship as he and the girls herd a concerned Chopper and an excited Luffy out then exit themselves. You barely notice them go as you send a foot to pound the marimo where he lies.

He manages to roll from the chair in time to avoid getting hit and jumps to a standing position. He draws his sword and a wave of relief rushes over you. You know that if the circumstances were reversed, you would never be able to raise a foot against him.

The two of you fight and normality is restored, well as much as physically possible. You're acting mostly on instinct, unnecessary thoughts and emotions blocked out.

Then suddenly, you are shoved against a wall and Zoro is kissing you and you are kissing back. It's like the past two years never happened. As if you were still-

You push him away and run. Franky points the way to the addition that is your new room and lock yourself inside. You reel with the shock of what you almost let happen. You know without a doubt that continuing in that direction would have been a bad idea. because eventually Zoro would have reached for something that was no longer there. And then, when he remembered you were a girl, he would stop and pull away. Because Zoro was gay.

It was obvious. Even Chopper peeked in Alabasta and he wasn't even fully human! Zoro had to be gay, that was the only explanation!

Of course, that meant he wasn't attracted to you anymore. If he acted like he was, it because he was an idiot and forgot you were now a woman.

So, if you let him go to far, he would end up rejecting you. And, for some reason, the thought of that happening hurt. A lot. So you refused to let it happen. No matter that it was running away, you had done enough of that over the past two years that it had become a habit.


	3. Chapter 3

When you are sure that Zoro has given up and left the kitchen, you go to make drinks for Nami and Robin. Being the lovely, inquisitive flowers that they are, the girls immediately begin grilling you to find out why the shitty swordsman hadn't gotten any. You manage to worm your way out by using your promise to see Chopper as an excuse. After the doctor declares you a perfectly healthy human female, except for the smoking, you begin making dinner.

Soon the soothing motions of cooking distract you. When the meal is ready, you call Robin, Nami, and everyone else in to eat. You fend off Luffy until the lovely ladies are served, the allow him to start the free-for-all that marks all meals. It's then that you notice that Marimo isn't there.

You're slightly relieved, but you can't let him go hungry, so you send Ussop to find him. The sniper refuses to leave his plate undefended so you pick it up and kick him out. When he comes back five minutes later alone, you decide to look for yourself.

You grab Zoro's plate and head out. You look everywhere from the crow's nest to the hold. Confused, you look into your room. You don't see him, but step inside to make sure.

After a few steps, you feel arms wrap around your waist and hear the door close. You tell the moron that you brought him food. He hums in acknowledgement and plucks the plate from your hand and places it on the nearby dresser. He nuzzles your neck before going to work on making a mark. You try to wiggle out of his hold but he holds tight.

You remind the forgetful bastard that you're a woman.

He ignores you and starts unbuttoning your shirt.

You repeat yourself.

He asks why you keep saying that.

You remind the idiot that he's gay.

He laughs and informs you that he finds your female body just as arousing as your male one.

You sigh in relief and relax. You help him undo the bandages that are keeping your B-cups down. As he stares down at them, you state that apparently the size of a guy's dick has no correlation to the size of his breasts if he were to be turned into a girl.

He holds them, and then replies that he likes the way they fit in his hands. He moves from simply cupping them to massaging. The effect is rather nice, not unpleasant at all.

Just as you begin to relax further, he pinches a nipple, sending a tingle of pleasure to your groin. You give a hum of appreciation and he continues. Each twist and pinch sends pleasant sensations throughout your body.

Combined with Zoro's continued assault on your neck, you find yourself panting and moaning quietly. You can feel the wet, slippery sensation that is arousal in this body. He lifts a hand turns your head so he can kiss you. It's sloppy and hurts your neck but fuck if the damn marimo hasn't gotten better at it. You turn around to fight for dominance, reaching up to tangle your hands in soft, green locks.

You manage to breach his defenses and eagerly reacquaint yourself with the swordsman's mouth and taste. He pushes your tongue back and you allow him to have his turn to explore.

When you part for air, you grab his coat and push it off his shoulders. You let your hands roam his chest, relocating sensitive nerves to tease. He bites and sucks at your ear and you can no longer hold back your moans. His hands move back to your breasts as he nips at your collarbone.

You pull him closer with a leg and grind up against him. You feel the outline of his cock, hot and hard. He groans and grinds back. You adjust your hips and suddenly his dick is rubbing you just the right way through the fabric separating the two of you. You gasp and rest your head against his shoulder as you continue to move against him. The pleasure is overwhelming and you've long since forgotten about dinner.

Zoro picks you up and deposits you on the bed. He quickly pulls off his clothes, but before you can enjoy the view, he joins you. You fumble with your belt before he brushes your hands aside and unbuckles it for you. He pulls down your pants and boxers, revealing that you really are all woman now.

He just stares at you for a moment and you feel yourself grow nervous. Though you try to fight it, you can feel yourself blush. The swordsman swears before leaning down for a fierce kiss. You grab his ass and grind up. He pulls away from the kiss with a gasp and grinds back. You try to realign his dick with your clit but the angle is all wrong.

You groan in frustration as he pulls his hips away and attacks the unmarked side of your neck. He slowly moves downward, pausing to nibble at your collarbone on his way to your breasts. You are so desperate by the time that he gets there you can't help but let out a loud, needy moan when he gently sucks on a nipple. He pinches and tugs the other with his hand. After awhile, he switches sides, making sure each nipple is hard and tight.

You writhe underneath him, all thoughts gone except the need for more.

Slowly, he moves to his ultimate destination, sucking and biting at your flat stomach. He spreads your legs wide and settles his face between them. You shudder at the feeling of his breath on your most sensitive parts, then jerk in shock as his tongue wipes over you. He quickly focuses on your clit licking and sucking the sensitive nub. The pleasure is enormous and you nearly cum, but he stops before you can.

Then his tongue is inside you, fucking you. After a few moments, your muscles tense, your back arches, and you fall over the edge. Waves of pleasure wash over you and you collapse onto the bed. He crawls back over you, pulling you into a passionate kiss. You can taste yourself on his tongue.

He positions himself and slowly pushes in but is brought to a halt by what you assume is the proof of your female virginity. He asks you why he can't get all the way in. You ask if he's ever fucked a virgin before. He admits he has never had sex with a woman before. He then tells you exactly how hot the thought of you as a virgin is.

You sigh,and wrap your legs around his hips and force him to breach that last barrier and thrust all the way in. He catches your wince at the sting and attempts to pull out. You push him back in where the tip of his dick brushes something deep with in you.

He asks what it is. You explain that it is probably your womb.

"Does that mean you can get pregnant?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Does that mean you can get pregnant?"

Your eyes widen in realization. You release him and yell at him to pull out immediately. He refuses, grabs your ass, and tells you the only thing more erotic than you being a virgin is you being pregnant with his kid.

You yell that that is NOT funny. He sighs and starts to pull out. You relax in relief and are promising him a blowjob when he thrusts back in. He grabs your legs and pushes them against your chest, leaving you with no viable means of retaliation.

The new angle has him hitting a spot that sends pleasure shooting up and down your spine. Although you try to fight it, you find yourself overwhelmed by the pleasure. Soon, your hips are thrusting back against his and you feel yourself rushing closer and closer to the edge again. You can hear yourself moaning and begging for more, harder, faster.

You're coming again way too soon for your liking. You can feel your walls clench around him. A few more thrusts and he's joining you in ecstasy. He pulls out and collapses next to you, remembering you hate to be squished.

For a moment you are drifting through the afterglow and all you want to do is cuddle with the bastard. Then you feel his semen sliding out and you realize what just happened.

You jump out of bed, run out of the room and kick down the door to the bathroom. You grab the shower head and start franticly rinsing yourself out. It isn't until after you yell at Zoro that you'll kill him if he got you pregnant, that you notice the other occupants of the bathroom. Robin and Nami are just barely holding in there laughter as they finish getting dressed, clearly having just bathed.

Zoro comes and leans against the door frame in just his boxers, grinning like a fool. You throw a bar of soap at him but he catches it.

Robin informs you that, at this point, rinsing is unlikely to have any effect.

Your legs fail you and collapse to the ground, never pausing in your tirade against the swordsman. When he offers to carry you back to bed and 'kiss it better,' you loudly inform him he won't be getting any unless he has a condom. By the devastated look on his face, you guess he doesn't have any. When he tries to convince you to rethink your decision, you threaten that if he keeps talking you will chop his balls off, fry them, and force him to eat them. He quickly backs off.

Robin passes you a towel and recommends that you ask Chopper to perform a pregnancy test. Nami grabs you a blouse and pair of pants from their room and they leave you to change.

When you find the young doctor playing with Luffy and Ussop, you pull him aside and inform him of the situation. After a lecture about the other dangers of unprotected sex, he tells you that he will be able to conduct the test in a few days. When you reach for a cigarette to calm your frayed nerves, the reindeer grabs your pack and proceeds to inform you that until he is certain you are not pregnant, you will be giving up smoking. He then goes on to say you should use this opportunity to quit regardless of whether there is a baby or not.

Franky, who is coming off his watch, overhears and proclaims that babies are 'SUPAH!' Luffy perks up at the word 'baby' and asks if you are pregnant while not-so-gently poking at your stomach. You push him away and tell him that if you are, he will have to find a new swordsman.

He says that's okay; Zoro can teach the baby. Then he gets a thoughtful look on his face and asks how babies are made. You grin maliciously and tell him to ask Zoro. He nods and rushes off.

Ussop remarks that you are cruel. You assure him its justified.

Brooke asks why you let Zoro see your panties and not him. You kick him overboard shouting that you don't wear panties. Chopper panics and jumps off the ship to save him before sinking like the anchor he is. You inform Franky and Ussop that you are not getting Nami-swan's clothes wet and go to move your things into your room.

When you are done, having ignored both Zoro's accusing glares and pleading looks as he was mercilessly questioned by the rubber pirate, you strip to just your boxers, loosely bind your breasts and go to return Nami's clothes.

She informs you that at the next inhabited island, she's taking you bra shopping. You try to protest but she points out that sagging breasts are unattractive. That makes you suspect that maybe she is a lesbian and if you do as she wants, she'll reward you. You give in to her strongly worded requests with hearts in your eyes and leave the ladies to their beauty rest. Not that they need it.

You go to bed and hope that tomorrow is a better day. You highly doubt that it will be, but one can hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro stood, lifting weights, looking as if nothing was bothering him. Nami knew better, having seen that last night's promise of no sex was being kept as the swordsman was repeatedly kicked out of the kitchen by an irate chef. The navigator walked up to the green-haired man and waved a foil covered package in his face.

"How much?" he growled.

"This one is free 'cause I enjoyed last night's show. Additional ones are 500 berries each," she replied, dropping the square in Zoro's hand.

"What? That's robbery!" he sputtered.

Nami raised a perfectly formed eyebrow.

"How long until the next island?" he grumbled.

She smiled in victory. "Seven days."

"I'll take twelve."

"I'll add it to your tab."

You're standing at the sink, washing the breakfast dishes with slightly more force than necessary. You've had to hold yourself back from pouncing the marimo at least five times since dawn (shitty, cheating bastard, walking around with no shirt on) and have fended him off twice as many times.

When the door opens, you yell that you're gonna kick his head off his shoulders if he doesn't leave right now. Franky asks you to calm down. You sigh and apologize. The cyborg grabs a cola, tells you that it's no problem, and leaves. It takes you a few moments to realize that he called you 'eyebrow-sis.' you sag in despair as you realize that everyone probably refers to you as a woman now.

Depressed, you finish the dishes and start working on the mid-morning snacks. The door opens quietly and you hear someone sneak into the kitchen. You assume its Luffy trying to get more food and inform him that, no, he can't have a second breakfast. When no whine meets your ears, you attempt to turn around but you're blocked by a familiar body pressing up against you from behind.

You tell the damn marimo that you are still not having sex with him without a condom.

He dangles a foil-covered package in your face and you swear. You're still furious, and had expected more time to calm down, but the thought of sex sends heat rushing to your groin.

Decision made, you turn and pull Zoro down for a rough kiss. His lips are warm and when he licks your lips for permission to enter, you grant it without a second thought. He pulls your shirt from your pants and slips his hands underneath. You shudder as his calloused fingers tease sensitive nerves on your back and sides.

His mouth leaves yours to nibble a trail along your chin to your ear and neck. You let out a soft moan as he bites a particularly sensitive spot. You reach out and slip your arms into his coat. You pull him closer and whisper that he'll have to be fast.

He chuckles, flips you around, and bends you over the counter. He makes quick work of your pants and boxers. You look over your shoulder and watch as he undresses just enough to free his erection. You wait impatiently as he rolls the condom on. When he reaches for the cabinet with the olive oil, you tell him to forget it.

He smirks and lines himself up before thrusting in. He swears and rests his head on your back as he waits for you to adjust. He uses this opportunity to reach around and knead your breasts through the bindings you never bothered to tighten. You nod once your ready, and he moves, setting a slow rhythm.

He changes the angle until he hits that spot that makes you reel. He starts thrusting harder and faster. He reaches down with one hand and starts rubbing your clit. You let slip a moan of pleasure as you are no longer capable of keeping quiet. He's losing his rhythm by now and you feel yourself tensing in anticipation. Then you cum and tighten around his cock. Zoro swears again and cums soon after with frantic thrusts.

The two of you take a few seconds to bathe in the afterglow before rushing to get dressed. As he grabs a bottle of booze and heads to the door you tell him that you still haven't forgiven him. He smirks like he knows something you don't and leaves. Muttering about retarded swordsmen, you start salvaging what you were working on before the marimo so rudely interrupted.

The rest of the day passes without any fuss other than the usual Strawhat chaos, but you are still exhausted by the time you make it to your room. You start undressing, but pause at a knock on the door.

You ask who it is and growl when Zoro answers. You inform him that you are tired, so he won't be getting any sex. He says he just wants to sleep. You don't have enough energy to argue with him, so you let him in.

He enters and silently lies in the bed. You strip down to your boxers and bindings and warn the idiot not to start anything. You lie down as far away as possible with one pillow and a small bed. You glare tiredly at him when he pulls you into his arms.

He mutters something about wanting to sleep with you not next to you. You tease him about wanting to cuddle while making yourself comfortable. He just grumbles and pulls you closer.


	6. Chapter 6

When you wake up, the two of you are still spooning, his nose in your hair and his erection digging into your thigh. You try to maneuver yourself free without waking the horny bastard so you can fix breakfast in peace. You fail miserably. On second thought, maybe kicking him wasn't such a good idea. He tries to convince you that morning sex is a good idea. You shut him up with a blowjob, get dressed, and head to the kitchen before he makes any more unreasonable requests.

You're halfway through making the pancake batter before you hear him come upstairs to train. You shake your head and get back to work. You've just set out a cup of coffee when Robin walks in right on schedule. You bid her a good morning and flip the pancakes in the frying pan. She returns the sentiment and thanks you for the brew. You swoon over her and even though it has been two years, everything is the same as before.

Nami trudges as you start a new batch of pancakes and you give her a cup of coffee to wake her up for her watch. She takes it gratefully and heads out after you reassure her you will save her some breakfast.

You finish with the second batch and put it on a plate with the first in the oven to keep them warm. You start the third batch before getting out the butter, syrup, jam, honey, peanut butter and molasses. You flip the cakes and reach into the fridge to get an assortment of fruit out. As you continue with the pancakes, you throw together a fruit salad and put some strawberries aside to go with the ladies' plates.

Brooke comes in from his watch and starts talking to Robin. Just as you finish fixing breakfast, you hear the yell of 'FOOOD!' that means your captain is awake. The clomping of the three youngest racing to the galley is followed by Franky's slightly more sedate metallic footsteps. Zoro enters behind Franky and you manage to give Robin her plate before Luffy grabs it. You kick the rubber idiot when he still tries to steal her meal. You quickly grab the stack of pancakes and put it on the table. The men lunge for the food and you shake your head at their manners or, rather, lack of.

You grab Nami's plate and the coffee pot and take them to her. You ask if there is anything she needs; sugar, more coffee, your undying affection. She rolls her lovely eyes at your antics and asks for anther cup of coffee. You smile and refill her cup.

You head back to the galley to make sure no one has destroyed your kitchen in your absence. Its fine, but you glare at the jerks anyway while refilling Robin's cup and offering her more pancakes. She refuses, saying something about maintaining her figure. You compliment said figure before removing her plate.

When what little food is left is consumed, you kick the guys out and mourn the loss of Robin's presence. You reach for a cigarette only to be reminded of the ban Chopper put on smoking. That reminds you of why you can't smoke. Pissed off, you look for Zoro so you can kick his ass.

You find him training, again. You take a shot at kicking his head off, but he blocks with his weights. He tells you to knock it off because he needs to train. You reply that you need a smoke. He almost finishes asking why you don't just smoke before he remembers your potential situation.

He sighs, puts down his weights, and draws his swords. You aim a kick at his chest that is easily blocked. You continue attacking until you realize that he is only defending. You taunt him, saying his brain isn't big enough for him to block and attack at the same time. When he continues to simply defend, you ask why. He responds that he doesn't want to risk hurting his kid.

This, of course, only pisses you off worse, so you go to take it out on Luffy and Ussop who can always be counted on to do or say something stupid. Such as insult Nami, which earns Ussop a broken nose. Again. God only knew how many times that nose had been broken.

Frustration vented, you return to the kitchen to make the mid-morning snack. Zoro comes in after you serve everyone to ask if you can take your ass without a condom. You ask what makes him think you'll let him have your ass again. The bastard just smirks.

You know he's asking for a fight, so you give it to him. No one is surprised when the fight turns into a heavy make out session or when that turns into hurried sex. That arrogant asshole 'just happens' to have a condom in his haramaki. Yeah, fucking, right.

Lunch is simple but filling and if anyone has any complaints, they forget in the mad rush for food. The afternoon is spent waiting hand and foot on your goddesses and fighting off a fleet of marines from the nearby Headquarters. Dinner is more of the same and the rest of the day is spent in relative peace. At the end of it all you're too tired for sex, but Zoro convinces you otherwise. The rest of the days till you reach the next island pass in a similar manner.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning before you arrive at the island Chopper asks for a urine sample. He tells you that he will have to perform the test several times to make sure he gets the right result so it won't be done until that evening.

A few hours later, you arrive at the first island in the second half of the Grand Line. It's really not that special-looking. It has a rather large town, although a few of the pirate ships in the port seem on their last legs, or sails as the case may be.

As soon as you dock, it is obvious who is a native and who isn't: the natives are the ones with two heads. Nami calls for the attention of the crew, but the bastards keep clamoring about the two headed people on the island. You bellow for the idiots to listen and they quiet down. She tells everyone that she will be taking you shopping so Ussop and Franky will be getting the supplies. Ussop starts to complain but Nami informs him that whatever he wanted to do here he could do later. You go to write a list so the idiots won't forget anything.

When the list is written and handed over to the sharpshooter and the shipwright, Nami leads the way to the marketplace. The two groups split up, Nami and you heading for the clothing stores.

When you enter the lingerie store, you can't help your nosebleed at the images that pop into your head. Nami hits your head and says you look like a 40B. You correct her, you're really a 38B. She doesn't bother asking how you know.

The navigator flips through a display mentioning that you should get something sexy because there is no telling when you and Zoro will be screwing next. You try to disagree or say something, but nothing comes out and your mouth flaps uselessly. She grabs a few bras and pushes you into a changing stall as you gape at her. She enters with you, pulls the curtain shut behind her and tells you to try them on. It is weird to undress even partway in front of Nami, but you do it anyway.

You grab the first bra and attempt to put it on. After a few minutes watching you struggle with the hooks, she smirks, tells you forget it, and hands you a different one. As you exchange them you notice the new one closes in the front. Sheepishly, you put the new bra on and hook it closed.

After you are finished trying on the different styles, Nami puts some away, grabs some others to replace them, and grabs the matching panties. You open your mouth to protest, but she shuts you up by telling you that if she is willing to pay for them, you better wear them. You nod meekly and allow her to make the purchases. You attempt to flirt with the cashier, but she just brushes you off as being sweet.

It doesn't help your confidence that you start picturing yourself in some of the lingerie. It would be alright if you had a larger bust, but you really don't find yourself to be feminine enough to pull it off. When you flinch away from a corset as you walk out, Nami asks what's wrong. You wave away her concerns, and exit the shop. You are definitely not feminine enough to talk about your feelings. Except when you are PMSing.

As you walk back to the ship, you reach for a cigarette and are reminded of your possible pregnancy. You are so nervous about the results of the test that your cooking, while still excellent, has little of the finesse you usually employ.

Your worries are confirmed when Chopper knocks on the kitchen door. You look at him pleadingly, but he just nods his head; you are pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

Your worries are confirmed when Chopper knocks on the kitchen door. You look at him pleadingly, but he just nods his head; you are pregnant. You sigh and tell him that dinner is ready. He calls the others as you set the table. You slip out as your nakama troop in. When Ussop asks why you are leaving, you ignore him.

While they eat, you lean against the railing and think. You think about killing the kid, but you find yourself shying away from that option. You try to figure out why, but you can't come up with a reason that makes sense. Zoro walks up behind you and says: "If it makes a difference, I want you to keep it."

Strangely, it does. Suddenly, there is no doubt in your mind; you want to keep the baby. Confused at your sudden change of heart, you tell the asshole to go away. He does, shoulders drooping.

You reach for a cigarette, but stop yourself from completing the motion. First of all, the only thing you have in that pocket is a lighter and, second, you've decided to finally give up smoking. Well, at least till the kid is born. Chopper will be so happy.

You jump off the ship and head into town to deal with the cravings. After looking over the various options - pills, patches, and gum – you decide to quit cold turkey. You do buy four pounds of lollipops so you have something to put in your mouth.

As you walk back to the Sunny you ponder what kind of life the kid will have. At the very least, he or she will never be bored or lonely. More likely, the poor kid would suffer from over exposure to idiots. Hell, there was a fifty-fifty chance that it would be an idiot. Especially considering its father. What if it had green hair? Or no sense of direction?

You reach the ship as worries swirl in your head. Franky asks where you went. You show him the bag of lollipops. He asks why you could possibly need all that candy. You tell him you are quitting smoking.

As he gapes at you, you head to your room. You are unsurprised to find Zoro waiting for you, sitting on the bed.

"I'm keeping the kid."

A smile burst into life on his face. It was the kind of smile usually reserved for the likes of Luffy or Chopper. You smile back, but before you can savor being the cause of such honest joy, his smile turns predatory.

Zoro reaches out and grabs your arm to pull you forward into his embrace. He quickly unbuttons your jacket and you chuckle at his eagerness. You lean down and pull him into a kiss. You stop kissing him long enough to pull his coat off, push him so he's lying flat on the bed, and crawl on top of him.

Eventually, you pry your lips from his and start nibbling along his jaw. When you reach his ear, you suck his earrings into your mouth and tug gently on them. The swordsman groans beneath you. You direct your attention to his neck where you bite almost hard enough to break the skin. He moans. You call him a masochist. He just grunts and tells you to keep going.

So, you do. You bite and nibble your way down to his nipple. You tease it roughly while your hands roam further down his body and slide his pants and haramaki down around his ankles. He looks at you, almost begging with his eyes for you to take his cock in your mouth. You start playing with it using your hand to tease him until he moans for more.

You release him and slowly make your way to his dick, which is standing at attention. You lick the head, causing him to cuss in appreciation. Grinning, you lick him like a quickly melting popsicle. You then draw his cock into your mouth and lightly scrape your teeth along the shaft. He groans again as you give a hard suck. You switch between long, hard sucks and short, gentle licks to the head. You feel him tense and stop just as he is about to come.

He swears in frustration and demands you finish. You ask if he wouldn't rather finish inside you. He moans and agrees wholeheartedly. You chuckle and position yourself, figuring that, at this point, a condom is redundant.

You moan as you feed him in, inch by glorious inch. When he is all the way in, you pause to adjust to his girth. His hands tightly grasp your thighs as you start to move. You go at a slow pace, desperate to make it last as long as possible.

You stroke is chest and feel your heart flutter when the swordsman releases one of your thighs to grab your hand. You refuse to think about why your heart would do such a silly thing.

His dick brushes against that spot that drives you wild and you speed up. You're almost at the edge when Zoro flips you and takes over, all without letting go of your hand. He returns to the long, slow strokes that are driving you insane. You writhe beneath him, hoping he'll see how desperate you are and speed up. Instead, he leans down and attaches his mouth to one of your breasts. You dig your nails into his back as he takes you closer and closer to the edge.

He kisses you and its different somehow. Its sweeter almost- more sincere. Before you can ponder it further, he speeds up, driving you to orgasm. He joins you after a few more thrust, releasing his seed deep inside you. He collapses next to you and pulls you close.

"I love you Sanji."


	9. Chapter 9

"I love you, Sanji. I don't expect an answer, or for you to feel the same. I've loved you for so long and I'm tired of hiding how I feel."

You lie there, stunned and silent. You never thought- No, you never even considered thinking that this…thing between the two of you was anything other than sex. Apparently, you were wrong.

How could he fall in love with you? When did it happen? How did you not notice? You stay awake for hours pondering this revelation. Eventually, you fall into a restless sleep.

The next morning, you wake up earlier than usual. You manage to slip from Zoro's embrace and get dressed without waking him. You head to the kitchen, hoping that cooking will help you think. As you prepare breakfast, you come to a realization: those details you've been worrying about don't matter. What does matter is whether you love him back.

The first answer that comes to mind is no, you hate him. But you know that's not true. Okay, so you don't hate him. He's nakama, and you suppose that's a kind of love. But that's not what he meant and you know it.

You don't notice Robin until she asks what's wrong. Startled, you jump into the air. She smiles and repeats her question. You sigh and the words tumble out of your mouth. Before you know it, you're telling her about Zoro's confession and your indecision. Robin is saying how that is a problem when Nami walks in. Nami asks what the problem is and Robin tells her! As you stand there, amazed at this breach of your privacy, the navigator turns to you and says, "Of course you love him! You're having his baby aren't you?"

You think about it. Why _are_ you having the swordsman's kid? Is it because you love him, like Nami said? Or is it because you couldn't live with yourself if you killed it, like you told yourself?

And then you realize you never even considered giving it away. Would you, could you, give him or her away? Maybe, if the father was someone else. That proves it then, you're having the baby because it is Zoro's. But does that really mean you love him?

Do you, Blackleg Sanji, really love Roronoa Zoro? Yes, yes you do. Everything seems clearer now that you've admitted to loving the marimo.

Without even saying a word to the feminine angels in the galley, you turn off the stove, leave the room, and walk up to the muscle-head working out on deck. When you say "I love you, too," his eyes widen and he drops his weights. Right on his toes. As he hops around, he tells you that you better not be joking.

You tell him again. He laughs and pulls you into a hug right there on deck. As you hug him back, you realize that you are going to love this frustrating man for years to come.

THE END


End file.
